gorillazfandomcom-20200223-history
DoYaThing
DoYaThing is a single released by the Gorillaz in February 2012. The song features a collaboration with James Murphy and Andre 3000. Partnership with Converse On February 1, 2012, the song was released used in order to promote Converse's Chuck Taylors Gorillaz Collection. Lyrics I'm a pale imitator of a boy in the sky With a cap in his head and a knot in his tie I'm the light in the mall when the power is gone A shadow in the corner, just playing along I'm gonna lay in my bed, I'm rolling aside But if I get a car, I'm hoping to ride Because I know if I ever share a living with you You've got a folding chair, and you don't know what to do You'd sigh You wanna do it, but you don't know what you're doing, baby A-a-a-a-a-aah You wanna feel it but you don't know what you're feeling tonight (Alright, how are we doing?) And if you're thinking that I don't know what you're thinking, baby A-a-a-a-a-aah You go on thinking, and I'll go on out and make it alright (Alright, how do you do?) I’m impregnable, incredible, it said in a quote I’m late in my ride, not a heart and soul I got Saturday night, or nothing instead And if I ever had to do it, well, you know I wouldn’t care I just get down, I love when I’m seen Yeah, and if I wanna talk back, the message is free Then there’s a fire, a ray, a knot in sight And if you can’t partake, you get ‘em alive You get a heartache You wanna do it, but you don't know what you're doing, baby A-a-a-a-a-aah You wanna feel it but you don't know what you're feeling tonight (Alright, how are we doing?) And if you're thinking that I don't know what you're thinking, baby A-a-a-a-a-aah You go on thinking, and I'll go on out and make it alright (Alright, how do you do?) Every time we try we get nowhere Wouldn't it be nice if we were just normal people? Trying so hard to act like we don't care But it's true you do Nothing is left, so I guess I'm right New word, onomatopoeia Boom! Quit acting like you don't wanna be here Fuck around and get jumped like leap year Glock in the glove make you really wanna leave me alone Get the fuck on, gone Okay, okay, okay, back to the happy song Rap ain't nothing but the art of talking shit My girl look pretty up there, right here My plaid past, my solid future Astronaut ass and a gorgeous coochie I'm an Outkast but you're into me Summer got mad 'cause Winter blew me That Juicy Fruit, that splooshy-sploosh Generation X on bloopity-bloop Get doop, gotta get doopity-doop Everybody hit the floor, we through the roof Like a chimney, I commend me How come it be some lame ass nigga talking about "Ah, he don't rap enough" But y'all rap a lot, and I'm like "wrap it up, ho!" You ain't Scarface You ain't Willie D You ain't Bushwick You ain't killin' me Better play with your motherfucking mama Bet you still stay with your motherfucking mama Keep sleeping on me, I'mma rock my pajamas In the daytime, I swear, I promise Dare a nigga say something, tear a nigga face off How come blacks don't play baseball? Y'all right, know y'all can taste all This fly shit, I stay for the take off Do ya damn thing, do ya thing-a-thing Do ya damn thing, do ya thing-a-thing Do ya damn thing, do ya thing-a-thing You ain't fresh squeezed juice, nigga, you that Tang Do ya damn thing, do ya thing-a-thing Do ya damn thing, do ya thing-a-thing Do ya damn thing, do ya thing-a-thing Wait, is you really Slick Rick? Nope, you Dana Dane Bet it up, header ups A lava language and the vocal volcanic If it ain't fixed, don't broke it, don't panic If it ain't hits, it ain't shit, God damn it If it ain't this, it ain't dope, it don't flush And if it ain't hip or don't hop, well then hush "Man they sound like-" "Man they stole your-" "Man they look like-" Nope, it ain't us Ah, Do ya damn thing, do ya thing-a-thing Do ya damn thing, do ya thing-a-thing Do ya damn thing, do ya thing-a-thing Is you really Slick Rick? Nope, you Dana Dane Do ya damn thing, do ya thing-a-thing Do ya damn thing, do ya thing-a-thing Do ya damn thing, do ya thing-a-thing You ain't fresh squeezed juice, nigga, you that Tang Every time we try we get nowhere Wouldn't it be nice if we were just normal people? Trying so hard to act like we don't care But it's true you do Nothing is left, so I guess I'm right Flip the page, our days are revelations Space is strange Doctor, I've got no patience Oh, it's all a part of the process Nothin's new, it's true Cool, I admit, shit, I guess you're right! Music Video * Main Article: DoYaThing (Video) The video for "DoYaThing" was directed by Jamie Hewlett and was released on 29 February 2012. Summary The music video opens to a video of a Nile Crocodile scaring a herd of Thomson's Gazelles and then cuts to 2D waking up from bed and changes clothes in 212 Wobble Street, London, SW21 7QJ. He then checks every room on the lower floor (Noodle's room, the bathroom and Murdocs room). Later on, Murdoc hoped on his broken chair lift for moving down stairs and so 2-D checks the living room where the Boogieman is reading a news paper and then heads down stairs to the kitchen getting breakfast. Murdoc's chair finally comes to the end of the stairs, When 2-D looked in the paper of a Gorillaz comic where Murdoc is being nice to him, he then looks up when Murdoc walks into the kitchen and whacks 2-D's head violently with a shoe. he then heads for the basement, glaring at 2-D before leaving. Miserable, 2-D stares despondently at his burnt toast topped with an ear before switching off the radio and heads outside the front door while Murdoc was head performing his radio show, now playing 5/4. A baboon dressed as a postman then hands a eviction notice to 2-D as soon he came out the front door and vastly improves his mood with a smile on his face. 2-D wanders out into the street as the camera pans up on the house, revealing a still-giant Russel sleeping on the roof and the repaired windmill island hanging in the sky above. Trivia *The Boogieman is seen in this video, and does not attack 2-D when he sees him, so it seems like Sun Moon Stars is not after Gorillaz, specifically Murdoc, anymore. *After the end of the music, the beginning part of 5/4, from the first Gorillaz album, plays by the setting where Murdoc was seen, sitting in his private room. *In the TV room where The Boogieman sits, parts of the DARE video can be seen. *At the end of the video, the Camaro featured in the music video Stylo can be seen wrecked out front. External Links * Murdoc On The Wire Category:Songs Category:Videos